Lifty
Lifty es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends.thumb|Lifty Biografía del Personaje Lifty y su hermano Shifty son gemelos idénticos y mapaches verdes cleptómanos (ladrones), con marcas de color verde oscuro alrededor de sus ojos, como máscaras o antifaces (como los que usan los típicos ladrones). Con frecuencia roban mercancía y objetos de los demás Happy Tree Friends (de ahí sus nombres), así como cofres del tesoro, saquean casas, o cualquier otra cosa para hacerse ricos rápidamente, con la excepción de Flaky, Lammy, Cro-Marmot y Splendid. En su mayoría roban a Lumpy, en Meat Me for Lunch, robán carne de la tienda de Lumpy, en Milkin' It roban una vaca de la granja de Lumpy, en Concrete Solution le roban su billetera, y en Junk in the Trunk secuestraron su elefante mascota. Probablemente roban a Lumpy con tanta frecuencia porque su falta de inteligencia y sentido común hacen de él un blanco fácil. Aunque tienen el mismo género, la apariencia y personalidad, Lifty es frecuentemente mangoneado (controlado). Lo más probable es que Lifty es el hermano menor del dúo, ya que él es un poco más bajo y tiene una voz un poco más aguda. A pesar de las sonrisas en sus rostros, casi siempre terminan por morir en los episodios en los que aparecen. El color verde significa dinero y codicia en relación con sus personalidades criminales. También tienen una "risa malvada" (por lo general una diferente para capítulos posteriores). Como la mayoría de los hermanos, Lifty y Shifty discuten sobre quién es culpable cuando algo sale mal, pero cuando la dificultad está en progreso, ellos trabajan juntos. Ambos gemelos son muy codiciosos y recurren a veces a ver a su gemelo morir antes que renunciar a su botín o ser capturados. A pesar de sus numerosas actividades ilegales, contribuyen a las actividades recreativas (como ir en una montaña rusa y participar en una obra de Navidad) sin causar ningún problema. En raras ocasiones ganan dinero honestamente, incluso han sido heroicos, como en Happy Trails Pt.'' 2: Jumping the Shark, cuando dieron una balsa salvavidas, para ayudar a los personajes a escapar de una isla. Ambos han demostrado tener habilidad física como en Junk in the Trunk, levantaron un elefante (con la ayuda de Cuddles), levantaron una vaca sin esfuerzo alguno en Milkin ' It, y en Gems the Breaks dominan físiscamente a Giggles y Petunia, en Who's to Flame? Lifty se abalanzó sobre Shifty (porque le había quitado la billetera que robó) y lo venció. Cuando ocasionalmente ganan dinero por si mismos, sin robar, como cuando venden los perros que se vuelven locos cuando escuchan un silbido en Doggone It, y cuando venden botellas de fórmula para el crecimiento del cabello a Disco Bear en Easy Comb, Easy Go. Tamnién comercian o venden cosas a Nutty, como en Dunce Upon a Time y Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode (aunque podría ser que estos fueron robados anteriormente). Aveces también muestran amor fraternal entre sí, como en el capítulo The Wrong Side of the Tracks, en el que se ven juntos mientras viajaban en la montaña rusa del parque de diversiones de Lumpy, en Sea What I Found, en donde fueron vistos jugando ajedrez juntos, mientras esperaban bajo el agua, en As You Wish donde se abrazaron felizmente al tener sus deseos concedidos, lo que conduce a su muerte, y en Gems the Breaks, donde se ven mutuamente con cariño, mientras usaban la kryptonita contra Splendid. Lifty y Shifty mueren mucho debido a su falta de trabajo en equipo y su codicia. Como Cuddles, Petunia y Sniffles, cuando mueren, sus muertes son de las más desordenadas de la serie. Cuando lo hacen, sus muertes involucran máquinas/vehículos, siendo puré juntos o separados en rodajas, empalados o alguna forma que involucre calor. En los cortos de Internet, Lifty y Shifty murieron en todos los capítulos en los que aparecierón, en la serie de Televisión ellos sobreviven en Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution y Easy Comb, Easy Go. También sobrevivierón en Youtube Live Episode, Happy New Year, el corto de las vacaciones de HTF Cheesy Does It y Claw. Sin embargo, es posible que sobrevivieron en Happy Trails pt. 1, ya que estaban en la isla con los personajes que sobreviven en la parte 2, pero no se ven en la parte 1. en la sección Collect Them All'''', Lifty tiene una puntuación de 300 en los bolo, mientras que Shifty tiene problemas con el juego. Ambos también parecen tener un deseo inusual por la carne, como se ve en Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, y su tarjeta de título. También tienen una habilidad especial para la construcción de coches, pudiendo montar y volver a montar un coche en Junk in the Trunk, y mantener su propio ciche de carrearas en Wheelin' and Dealin'.